Weak Become Heroes
by SadieMichelle
Summary: Released from the hospital in Storybrooke, Belle seeks a reunion with her former love, now called Mr. Gold. No one said it would be a happy one. Or that Belle had to be forgiving.
1. Chapter 1

**I am now a firm believer in two things ever since I introduced myself to Once Upon a Time, or more specifically, Belle and Rumplestiltskin's relationship. Number one is that Rumple felt immense guilt for having pushed Belle out of his life. And I believe that only increased after the Queen informed him of her "death". Now living in Storybrooke, I can't imagine he doesn't relive those days in regret, like Belle promised him he would. The second thing I believe is that while Belle carries traits such as compassion, intelligence, and kindness - the primary way I've seen her written by authors for this fandom and the things I find most interesting about her - I can't support the notion that she's completely immune to pain or suffering. Her time locked in a hospital for twenty eight years certainly couldn't have eased her mindset. **

**So, it is with the combination of these two realizations that I've created this story. Rather than exploring a reunion between the pair filled with Belle shyly divulging her feelings and Mr. Gold doing the same in hopes of redemption, I've tweaked the relationship a bit. You'll find out soon in what way. All I ask is that you keep an open mind throughout this chapter, and maybe even future chapters. Lost love brings out the best and worst out of people. I'm simply playing around with a different way the characters chose to respond to it. Only know that Belle retains all of her memories from before the curse, and has ever since being placed in the hospital. Which I'll have an explanation for later on. I don't mean for this story to be angst, in fact, I have some bright goals planned for one of the characters. But I can't guarantee everybody will be happy with their attempt at happily ever after. Anywho, I hope you enjoy!**

* * *

**Chapter 1**

"Excuse me?"

Ruby's head popped up from the accounting books, pen paused in place.

"Hi," she greeted, eyes briefly glancing to the darkness settled outside. "If you want to get something to eat, you're out of luck until morning. But our coffee is still good for another half hour."

Her guest shook her head, caramel locks swaying with the motion.

"That's not necessary, but thank you," the young woman replied kindly. "I'm just curious about the whereabouts of a man who owns a pawn shop around here. I believe someone called him Mr. Gold?"

Keeping her surprise to a minimum, Ruby directed, "His shop is a few blocks right from here, towards the edge of town near the woods. You won't miss it. And luckily, he keeps his shop open to ungodly hours so I'm sure he'll be in."

"Thank you."

And with that, her mysterious guest turned to leave.

"I don't mean to be weird or stalkerish, but what's your name? Usually, I know all the residents of this town. But you're new," Ruby blurted, hoping she could disguise the suspicion in her voice as friendliness.

Not that she wanted to document it as suspicion or be unfriendly.

The woman, having to be at least close to her own age just by the pale smoothness of her features, had slipped in not even a full minute ago, wrapped in a brown cargo jacket far too large for her.

What first forced Ruby to fully take her in was the clear blue of her eyes, like she often imagined the sea to be, from behind a curtain of long, wavy, brown hair.

Really, the enigma was almost instant. Something about the woman appeared almost...isolated. As if she didn't harbor attachments too people often. And for whatever reason, this only made Ruby want to know the woman more. Even if it meant majorly creeping her out.

"My name's Belle," her guest answered politely. "And you're wrong about me being new. It seems like I've been here forever."

"Oh."

The admission caught Ruby off guard. Surely she'd have seen or at least heard of this Belle, especially with her looks.

"Have a pleasant night," the woman offered.

And with that, she turned around and ushered herself back into the black night.

"You too," Ruby responded to the empty restaurant, one pesky question invading her thoughts. _Why the hell is she searching for Mr. Gold this late at night?_

8z8z8z8z8z8z8z

Belle gazed upon the pawn shop, head tilted as a chill wind blew at her back. The moon currently hid behind the ashy, Maine clouds and all around her, darkness settled in, manifesting a heightened sense of whatever lay in the unknown.

And still she stood, indigo eyes studying the figure hunched over the counter inside, nimble fingers working to fix whatever trinket bothered him so.

He was of course none other than Mr. Gold, feared owner of Storybrooke.

But Belle only knew him by one name, a name seemingly having branded itself into her own skin. A name that hadn't left the entrails of her weary mind, even after the curse or the years she'd been held captive inside the dreary asylum.

Rumpelstiltskin.

The most humorous thought struck her as her eyes scanned every inch of the aged man. _He knows of the Queen's wrath, but not yet of mine. Funny, isn't it? Him standing there, so unaware of what is to come. I wonder if he's happy now. _

This thought was followed by a shiver of disdain. _Of course he's happy. He ridded me like an owner does a bothersome pet. As long as he wins in the end, that's all that matters. _

Without realizing it, Belle's fingers curled into fists within the pockets of her jacket and the serene smile she'd been sporting, twisted into a deep frown.

And yet a part of her, perhaps the joyful innocent side who'd once been filled with forgiveness, offered her a way out. To simply turn back, find her father, and leave matters alone. Forget this nonsense of revenge and save it for carnivorous creatures like the Queen.

But this optimistic voice of logic was completely eradicated by the anger living inside her. An anger having been bred from years of living inside her own mind, mulling over the emotions she'd been discouraged to find affected her just as much as they would any other being.

She all too easily remembered succumbing to the heartache after being forced to retreat back to her village once dismissed from Rumpelstiltskin's castle, chest empty and cold, pride bruised and maimed, heart swearing to never be tricked into such a foolish notion as love again.

There was humiliation at having felt anything for the man others had deemed a monster, at all. Humiliation and a breach in confidence so reminiscent of spending her time as a child in the palace, standing up to the warriors who had called her father weak and inept.

She didn't know when the ability to love, simply withered away inside her like a neglected chrysanthemum. But it had and once it departed, there was no way for her to bring it back.

Revenge never even crossed her mind until after the curse. Sure, she thought critically, almost obsessively over what occurred, but to be honest, the blame was aimed at herself for being stupid enough to try and change a man who refused it. Really, the decision had been his to make.

But all of that changed a week ago.

Right now, however, she forced this memory away. Private musings for another time.

At the moment, she had a mission. One she wouldn't deter from, even if in the compassion of her heart, she knew it to be wrong.

The Mr. Gold standing inside the shop, comfortable with his lavish, lonely life...well, he would quite soon come to experience a brand new emotion.

And nothing, not even the most exquisite deal in the world would avert him from such a fate.

8z8z8z8z8z8z

Belle wasn't sure whether his senses had simply dulled after the curse or he chose to ignore her, but whatever the reason for his continued focus on the antique pocket watch, she was thankful for the brief period of anonymity. It gave her the opportunity to load her thoughts and make sure they'd be released in the ways she wanted them.

A life time ago, she had been locked within his wards where his word was law.

This time around, she hoped to wield such grand power.

"Here to arrest me for something, Emma?" Mr. Gold boredly questioned after a full minute of muteness, eyes still pasted to the trinket.

Belle smiled sadly. _Must be his current lover._

"Why on Earth would someone wish to arrest you?" she inquired softly.

The transition in posture was immediate.

As soon as the words were out, his entire form froze, watch slipping out of the once eager fingers ready to fix it. His thin, brown hair sheltered the emotions scurrying over him, but the slight shake of one hand alerted her to the sudden surprise coursing through him.

_Odd how he still remembers me. But perhaps it will be better this way. _Belle made no move to approach him, simply studying Gold's features curiously. _Shame he's still so handsome._

With a rough shake of the head, the devil of dealings ever so gingerly tugged his brown eyes up, focusing his gaze on her with an intensity that could knock down any being who hand't expected it.

The disbelief was the most evident in the naked stare, but a whole slew of untraceable emotions lingered just behind it.

_He's shocked. _The brunette struggled not to smile at this revelation.

"Belle?"

His voice held everything she once had longed to hear. Abashment, wonder, hope, passion, desire, and longing.

Once.

"You-," but the words didn't follow, evaporating by the time they'd reached his throat.

Allowing her first deceptive smile of the night, Belle calmly revealed, "Don't worry, Rum, I remember everything."

And with that, she risked two steps toward him, mind spry and speculative.

Old feelings stirred inside her chest at calling him by his nickname. But she simply brushed them off, far too focused on the matter at hand.

"Belle."

He repeated her name just to taste it, to make sure it was real.

Then, to her amusement, he shakily stood from his spot with a grimace. By now, a bit of comprehension soaked into his features.

"I can't take back the actions of the past," he expressed hastily, unable to speak with his normally confident manner. "But Gods, dearie, know how sorry I am. I let you go. I did not know a mistake could exist so grand as the one I made that night."

"Hush," she soothed, approaching the front counter.

Gold only shook his head, opening his mouth to speak again. She could tell already that a jumbled mess of words were ready to be expelled, but she stopped them all simply by raising her right hand and moving it to his cheek.

Her thumb sprang out and ran itself over the curve of one cheek.

"Belle," he repeated, far more softly, eyes illuminating figments of the man he'd kept hidden so flawlessly. "I want-."

"Hush, I said," Belle insisted more firmly, blue eyes following the trail her thumb indulged in.

The action never meant to be seductive, but for a moment, she allowed herself to wonder how often Rum had dreamed of her touch.

There was longing stirring in the specs of orange in his eyes, and lust buried further back. His lips were parted, and ever so slightly, he had leaned forward, embracing the contact in an almost sporadic hunger.

"Are you ready to listen now?" she asked gently, ceasing her exploration.

Gold nodded a bit weakly as his posture attempted to straighten, indicating that his shock was receding.

"Good," Belle murmured, fingers suddenly making their way past the stubble of his jaw before sliding their way down to the soft fabric of his black suit.

For a moment, a look of pure contemplation overtook her features in the dead silence.

"I'm going to make you suffer."

Gold's eyes widened.

But before he could reply, Belle's hand sank down to his chest and grabbed a hold of his maroon tie, tugging him forward.

"Like you made me suffer," she sweetly reminded, eyes glued to the tanned column of his throat. "I am going to flaunt myself. I am going to flirt. I am going to _fuck _the brains out of whatever man so much as shows and interest in me."

By now, her smile had dropped, but her grip did not relent, only pulling the man forward until mere inches were left between their faces.

"And you know what?" she laughed humorlessly, eyes darting up to meet his. "There's not a damned thing you and your apology can do about it. You wished to be rid of me? You will be. But I'll die a thousand deaths before leaving you with even a remote belief that happiness can be yours once again. That is a promise, Rum. And aren't you so very fortunate to know that I don't break my promises?"

Without even allowing curiosity to pique as shock stormed through him once again, Belle shoved Gold back with a cold glare. He didn't stumble, hands having gripped on to the counter, but he stared at her with such astoundment that she had to fight to control a smile.

Forcing away her gaze, Belle offered the entire shop a final scan, truly taking it in for the first time.

"I hope you've enjoyed your comfortable life," she noted lightly, refusing him the eye contact he so desired. "And I hope it was all worth it, the power that is."

Her voice leveled off at the last part, and this time, it was her turn to feel a flicker of surprise. _I have to remain strong and detached, or else he'll never believe me._

Luckily, no words had yet slipped from Gold's stunned lips.

"Sweet dreams," Belle offered, throwing him a smirk before turning and exiting the shop.

She didn't know how long Rum would stand there, or how long it'd be before he made it his mission to track her down.

Because he would. There was no doubt in her mind about that.

But she meant to carry out every threat she'd promised. And if she was lucky, afterward, the pain still buried inside, far too deep for any compassion to reach, might finally desert her for the first time in nearly forty years.

* * *

**She's not insane, if you're wondering. The hospital didn't drive her to act this way. But Belle does believe that the same suffering she faced, should be felt by Rumplestiltskin. Only because she's so convinced that his life is better and that his suffering will perhaps end hers. Yes, a Belle from the fairy tale world wouldn't stoop to this form of revenge. But a Belle who's been contained to solitary confinement for 25+ years, having nothing but her thoughts for company, very well could. And boy is she going to make things offly uncomfortable and difficult for poor Rum. Not that he's entirely undeserving of it. Anyway, if this captured your interest at all, let me know your thoughts in a review. If it's too far out of the realm of possibility, thanks for reading anyway. I'm simply playing around with ideas and wonderfully written characters. Plus, Adele practically preaches vengeance in her songs. It's time to have a bit of female power!**


	2. Chapter 2

**Not much interest for the story, but that's alright. The idea is a bit difficult to swallow. Nevertheless, if there are some lurkers out there, this chapter is for you. And the one person who reviewed. Thank you and enjoy!**

* * *

**Chapter 2**

Belle sipped at her coffee quietly, fingers frozen and curled around the mug. The night temperature would be getting down to single digits shortly and all around her, residents of Storybrooke sat in huddled groups, cocooned in their winter wear.

She too sat with them inside of Granny's, mind a million miles away.

_This is like the hospital again. I should be embracing the freedom I have, not sitting here and thinking. I've had nearly three decades to do that._ But it was quickly dawning on her that just because she had freedom physically, didn't mean she had it mentally.

Or maybe it remained a force of habit. To retreat into the comfort of her mind when things in the real world were getting just a bit too...real.

Still, disappointment did not leave her unmarked.

Finally, she had freedom. But what was she doing now?

Sitting in a restaurant, thinking.

Always thinking.

_I have a plan. I just need to be patient and wait for him to come to me. He's experienced with that. So will I._ Releasing a calm breath, Belle's eyes shot up to Ruby's approaching form.

"Hey," the redhead greeted, offering a smile. "Need some more coffee?"

Nodding, Belle pushed her empty mug toward the woman.

"Thank you."

"No need. You're the probably most polite, mysterious person I've met. Well, if you don't count August that is."

Puzzled, Belle couldn't help but smile, releaved to carry her isolation elsewhere.

"Why do you think I'm mysterious? Silence can't be so uncommon in such a sleepy town."

Ruby's features turned thoughtful, one arm sliding to rest on a hip.

"Alright, let me rephrase that. Compared to most girls, you're different. Girls here...they're-," she paused, unsure how to continue.

"An open book?" Belle offered.

"Good metaphor," Ruby agreed, throwing out a hand. "Most of them, which isn't a bad thing at all, are really easy to figure out. Because they all normally want the same thing. Love. Friendship. To have fun. That's what I want. But you...I can't determine what you want. You're alone all the time, or so I've noticed, searching for Mr. Gold. Who by the way, scares the shit out of most people in this town. That alone makes you interesting."

Belle mulled over the admission, eyes falling to her coffee.

"Well, I'm not most people. And Mr. Gold doesn't scare me," she admitted. "I've also got this personal belief that if you remain too much of an open book, your pages are bound to be torn out."

Ruby didn't speak for a few seconds, gathering her thoughts.

"I'm guessing a few of your pages have been torn out?"

She didn't even hesitate before speaking.

"Never again."

"That's reassuring. And brave. But honestly, it really is impressive that you're not afraid of Mr. Gold. I don't know what you have on him that would make you fearless, but more power to you."

This time, Belle recognized the hints of curiosity in the statement.

"I'm not sleeping with him," she softly mentioned, knowing eyes shooting up to Ruby's. "Besides, he doesn't even have a first name. What an awkward orgasm that would be."

Ruby choked on a laugh, the hand not clutching the coffee, shooting to her mouth.

Belle's eyes only twinkled mischievously. _Nothing wrong with a bit of teasing_.

"That is something I desperately did not need to picture," Ruby finally chortled, burying her glee. "Which reminds me-."

Setting down the cup of coffee, Ruby dug around in the front pocket of her skirt.

"We're holding a party in two nights," Ruby explained, offering the invitation slip. "It's going to be Granny's 64th birthday. Not as boring as it would sound. She gets surprisingly loose when there's alcohol involved."

Belle grinned, eyes scanning over the paper.

"I'll be there."

Blinking in surprise, Ruby responded, "That was fast."

_He'll be there. It's been a full week. He'll get word somehow, and he'll show._ Gazing up at the waitress, Belle felt the briefest sting of regret. Ruby generally appeared like a good person with her heart in the right place. She didn't need to be tangled up in her mess. _Don't think about it. I've come too far to seek approval_.

"How many people do you think will show up?" she asked, changing the subject.

"Usually, there's about thirty," Ruby surmised. "But this year feels different. People are more lively then they have been. I think we might finally fill up the restaurant this time."

"Then I'll definitely be there."

"Great," the woman beamed. "If you've got any more questions, you know where to find me."

"Thank you, Ruby. I know you don't know me well, but I appreciate this," she gestured, holding up the invitation.

"You are way too nice for your own good," Ruby remarked in mock seriousness. "Can't wait to see you, though. And don't be afraid to bring a little liquid courage. Granny may be old, but her liver isn't."

And with that, she sauntered to a nearby table, leaving Belle with a renewed sense of purpose.

Initiating the first part of her promise.

8z8z8z8z8z8z

Belle entered Granny's two nights later wearing a sleeveless, golden bodice with ink stained vines matted on the front and midnight black skinny jeans. Both of her eyes were clear of makeup, but her pink lips carried a hint of peach colored hue. The scraggly hair she'd left the hospital with, was nonexistent. Instead, her dark brown locks waved their way around her face, ending just below her breasts.

She first thought it too much. Then not enough. But finally, she realized it didn't matter. Actions spoke louder than appearances.

Her trusty jacket concealed much of her exposed flesh, so when she first entered, nearly everyone regarded her as a bit underdressed.

Which was fine with her. She may not have cared about appearances, but the last thing she needed was to attain a status before she even did anything.

Ruby immediately gestured her over to another girl and Belle followed, pleasantly surprised to see that the entire restaurant indeed was full, the drinks were a plenty, and some classic rock hits were spewing out of a stereo.

"Belle, is it?" a blonde asked before she had a chance to open her mouth. "I'm Ashley."

Belle extended a hand, but the girl only stared at it. _This isn't like home. I've got to remember that. This is a different world. Different customs and means of introduction._

"Sorry," Belle laughed, cheeks reddening.

"I told you she was unnaturally nice," Ruby murmured.

"No problem," Ashley waved off with a grin. "I've got to say that I really wanted to meet you for a specific reason. Ruby told me you're not afraid of Mr. Gold. I had my own run in with him and I immediately admire anyone who can stand up to him."

Fighting down the urge to smile, Belle's face remained impassive.

"I'm not. And the more I say I'm not, the more it seems like I should be."

"Well, he's got power over everyone," Ashley quickly pointed out. "You might think that's nothing to fear, but when you see him at work, that's when it's scary. Especially with what happened to Moe French."

"I heard he nearly beat the man to death?" Belle inquired.

"Would have if the sheriff, Emma Swan, hadn't gotten there in time," Ruby insisted.

_Ah, the woman he'd assumed I was_. "Was there any motivation for this assault? It's a bit strange that he'd publically assault a man when he remains so private."

"Moe broke into his house and stole from him. I imagine it was something valuable if he went all vigilante on him."

Belle didn't respond this time.

She had heard rumors of the incident, even asked a sales clerk in the check out line at the local grocery, what exactly had transpired.

No one was clear exactly, many holding their own opinions, but regardless of the true story, Belle found the action disheartening. Not just because he had nearly beat her father to death, but because she knew Rumple did it out of a personal vendetta, one that her father would not be able to recall as he lacked his memories.

And that wasn't fair for him.

When she'd been released from the hospital and upon entering Mr. Gold's shop, Belle had assumed her father would have his memories, or at least be given them back. She was _assured_ this would be the case.

But it took only one knock on his front door and witnessing the lost expression in his eyes to know he hadn't remembered a single thing. _And yet, perhaps that's better. It allows me not to stray so close to him, to not let him be a liability._

"-always checking her out, don't you think?"

Shaking her head, Belle's eyes fell back on Ashley. "Come again?"

"Shut up, Ash," Ruby scolded, hiding a laugh in her voice.

"I said that it's pretty obvious Dr. Whale has a thing for Ruby," Ashley informed knowingly. "See, he was staring at her."

The three of them turned in the direction Ashley indicated.

A caramel, brown-haired man stood near the stereo system clad in a buttoned up, baby blue shirt and black pants. He nursed a glass of whiskey and watched the crowd around him, failing to notice the stares aiming his way.

"He wasn't looking at me," Ruby argued, turning back. "He was looking at Belle."

"Is this Dr. Whale a womanizer?" Belle wondered, mind already at work.

"I think he'd screw anything that had two legs," Ashley casually mentioned.

Belle laughed openly at this, eying the doctor once again.

Ever so quickly, the doctor flung his gaze in their direction, and to Belle's amusement, Ashley's theory proved correct.

While Dr. Whale's gaze had initially fallen to Ruby, it gradually meandered its way over to Belle.

"Let's see if your theory proves true," Belle suddenly expressed.

Ashley coughed out the liquor she'd ingested into her palm while Ruby's eyes widened.

"You haven't even drank yet and you're fearless. I wish I was you," the redhead mentioned longingly.

With a brazenness long ago reserved, Belle swiped the glass of whiskey Ashley had been occasionally sipping and downed it, refusing to cough at the sting.

"I think you're my hero," Ashley chimed in.

"I'm definitely not the hero who'll be written in the stories," Belle revealed with a shrug, handing back the glass. "But for tonight, I'll assume the role."

And with a quick nod at both girls, Belle strolled forward, eyes glued to the lonely doctor.

In the background, music had been playing, softly at first. But it seemed with each step she took, the noise increased.

Only when she was one step away did Dr. Whale finally notice her, a lopsided grin immediately falling into place. _How charming. He could very well be Gascon's brother_.

"Hi," Belle greeted.

"Hello," the doctor answered, taking another sip. "Don't mind my asking, but I'm told you're Belle, correct?"

"I am," she grinned, risking a step closer. "And I'm told you were checking me out?"

Dr. Whale chuckled, eyes falling to the ground.

"Was it that obvious?"

"Not at all. But you were looking offly lonely and I felt sympathetic."

"That's sweet of you," he approved, relaxing his shoulders. "To offer me your company. Maybe we can continue this chat with a dance?"

The classic rock had departed, making room for a BB King song to roar through. And each time the man plucked his guitar, Belle had the urge to swing her hips. _Perfect._

"Only if you can keep up," she challenged, sending him a borderline smirk.

The man readied himself to retort something equally witty, but Belle's next actions silenced everything ready to spill out.

With a stretch consisting of rotating her neck around, Belle languidly slipped off her jacket, revealing the gold bodice underneath.

"Wow," he automatically approved, eyes descending to her outfit. "You look-."

"-less talk, more dancing," Belle interrupted, throwing out a hand, opposite one desposing the jacket on a near table. "By the way...is there anything else I can call you besides Dr. Whale?"

"You don't like my name?" he pouted, attempting to hide a grin.

Biting at her lip, Belle glanced at the floor shyly before meeting his gaze.

"Let's just say that if things were to proceed further tonight, I don't want to be caught moaning the name of a sea creature."

And although the doctor was simply a pawn in her intentions, Belle couldn't help but find his blush incredibly cute. It spread from his neck, up into his cheeks, before reddening his entire face.

"Andrew," he expressed. "You can call me Andrew."

With that, he took a hold of her outstretched arm and lead her toward the booths where room had opened up for people to dance.

"Andrew?" Belle mused, eyes studying his broad shoulders, "I'm to guess it's an alias?"

"My middle name," he agreed, scooting around an already drunken Leroy. "Will your tongue be satisfied with such a name?"

Chuckling, Belle tugged Andrew to a halt, pulling him toward her with a serene smile.

"You'll have to tell me."

Although seduction never came with a set of instructions and Belle was virtually a virgin when it came to alluring a man's attention, fate proved to be in her favor tonight.

As soon as their bodies met, Belle let the music ensnare her. Her hands were resting on top of Andrew's shoulders, straying upward to trace his cheeks each time they spun in a different direction. The doctor's hands meanwhile were exploring the contours of her back, running over the gold fabric in a seemingly mesmerized trance. And as the blues kept on pounding out of the stereo, their dance became more intriguing, more personal, and more risky. Suddenly, hands weren't content to stick in a specific area. They traveled up or down, palming the flesh available to them. And on they spun, Andrew's eyes flying shut as their bodies neared, Belle's hips swaying rhytmically to the music.

Neither noticed the gradual absence of others who'd been dancing, nor the fascinated eyes glued on to them. All that mattered for those five minutes was the twist and turning of bodies, the grasping of hands, and the half hooded glances at each other.

And then all of a sudden, with no logical warning, Belle felt a jolt dash up her spine. She danced through it, allowing Andrew to twirl her around and bring their bodies back together. But the sensation could not be ignored.

Keeping her eyes locked on Andrew's chest, Belle pressed her body forward, forcing their hips to meet as their feet continued a patternless dance.

She knew he was watching every movement she made. Could practically feel the flames in his molten brown eyes; licking the pale plains of her skin. And this only placed an extra swoon in her hips. _Let's give him a show._

And she would have, even if she didn't know what the show contained. By now, vengeance and determination fueled each motion, each seductive jerk, each time she threw her head back, revealing the exposed flesh there.

But instead, their dance broke apart when an icy voice penetrated through the entire restaurant, severing the music.

"I hardly think that's an appropriate way to dance for the party of a sixty four year old woman."

Biting her lip to keep from laughing, Belle exhaled, the excitement draining out of her. Reluctantly, she turned around, hands disentangling themselves from Andrew's form.

Momentarily, a bout of embarrassment hit her when she noticed Granny's open-mouthed stare focused directly on her. But she didn't allow this to interfere with the confidence currently riding her form.

Thankfully, the birthday woman was the first to speak once she was able to pull away her gaze.

"They are only having fun, Mr. Gold. With a winter so dreary, I should hope passion and romance still present themselves. The dance may have been a bit unusual, but this is only my envy speaking. I don't quite have the form I use to."

The words did nothing to dissuade the tight smile Mr. Gold wore, and immediately, Belle felt a tension reach the air.

"Simply because a few drinks are passed around, the town decides to behave like animals? That's rather barbaric, especially for such a _quaint_ restaurant as this."

Belle refrained from snorting, knowing he didn't give a damn about what people did in the town. His attitude was directed solely at her and her alone.

Before anyone could say something to incriminate themselves or fuel an unwanted argument with the man, Belle stepped forward.

"You may own this town, Mr. Gold, but you don't own the residents in it. If we wish to dance and celebrate, this is our decision, not yours."

An impressed murmur sounded throughout the audience watching them, and yet no one made any move to vocally agree with her.

But Dr. Whale, daft man that he was, seemed to find this the appropriate time to place a semi-possessive hand on Belle's elbow, moving up to her side, hoping the action could be considered intimidating.

Belle watched on in amusement as Mr. Gold's features darkened, his gaze burning into the flesh of Andrew's hand.

No one else noticed the action for he tore away his gaze seconds later, instead, meeting the innocent smile Belle sent him.

"I think you should leave."

Dr. Whale was the owner of this light threat, perhaps understanding the level of hostility directed at him by the shop owner.

"Or you could stay and watch," Belle suggested. "Everyone is having a great time. You might learn a few things about happiness."

The words were loaded with a double meaning, but luckily, that meaning flew over the head of nearly all the guests.

Some nodded in agreement with her statement while others glanced expectantly over at Gold.

Gradually, the tension in the room thinned out.

"I think I'll be departing," Gold finally replied, his accent becoming especially rough. "But I would like a private word with Belle. There are unsettled matters I must discuss."

Immediately, Andrew protested.

"You don't have to-."

"I've got this," Belle assured, setting a comforting hand on the doctor's own. "And he's right. There are some things we need to discuss."

Andrew nodded hesitantly, but Belle soothed his worry with a kiss on the cheek before making her way after Gold.

They passed the front counter and were heading into the kitchen, a sure place of solitude and one Granny wouldn't dare argue about Gold occupying. Many of the guests attempted to get Belle's attention, but she simply trailed after Gold, pondering over whether she should slip her jacket back on or leave it off.

By the time the kitchen door edged shut, blocking out the noise behind them, Belle decided to keep it off. There was no harm in letting him know what he could never have.

"This is your game, dearie?" Gold snapped darkly, approaching her with a stride she'd have thought him incapable of due to his leg. "To project yourself as the town concubine?"

Backing away at his angry steps, Belle regarded Rum curiously.

"No," she answered lightly. "I was only flirting and dancing. Nothing wrong with wanting to have fun. But I must say that I find your possessive reaction quite adorable."

When Gold released a low noise, Belle could have sworn it to be a growl.

Crossing her arms, she continued,"But, I think the best part will be tonight. Because I know you'll be obsessing over what you saw. And I'll take pride in knowing that that hopeless feeling in the pit of your stomach, churning with the knowledge of never being able to have what you want, is all because of me. And my will that allow me a peaceful sleep."

Inches separated their bodies by now, and ever so swiftly, Rum scanned over the attire she wore, expression unreadable.

"You will not win this, little girl," he promised. "Of that, you can be sure."

"Little girl?" Belle repeated with a chuckle, tilting her head. "Rum, you were practically devouring me with your eyes tonight. I should hope you don't look at little girls like that."

Before she had a chance to revel in the clever quip, Rum's patience snapped.

With a launch forward, the man successfully crushed their lips together, hands grabbing wolfishly at her back.

Instantly, Belle moved to push away, bite his tongue, do _something_ to break the tangle of limbs and lips.

But a liquid fire quickly spread through her tummy, weakening her knees, and forcing her to grab two handfuls of Rum's coat instead, tugging him into her, even though no space remained between their bodies.

Their tongues battled, then retreated, then began a battle again, noses occasionally bumping. Their hips were molded to each other's like glue, allowing Belle to know that the nearness affected Rum greatly. And they probably would have remained attached at the mouth for the rest of the night, living off the oxygen inhaled desperately through their nostrils, if not for Belle's logic kicking in.

And when she means kicking, it's literal.

One second, Belle nearly readied herself to let out a moan, the next, her knee swung forward, hitting Rum right in between the legs and forcing his mouth to rip away as a grunt passed his worn lips, causing him to stagger back a few inches.

For the first time since she'd entered his shop, Belle felt uncertain and anxious regarding her plan. Not because she wished to stop them, but because the kiss had been mind blowing and passionate and rough and delectable and in the worst way possible, she craved to have Rum's lips on her once again.

It held none of the innocent qualities upon the first kiss they'd shared. Too much primalness fueled it. And if Belle truly wanted to decipher it deeper, she would almost say the kiss was a sign of ownership.

Unfortunately, she wasn't the owner in this scenario.

"This isn't a game to me," Belle firmly announced, all signs of playfulness gone as one hand struggled to wipe away what remained of the kiss. "There is nothing more I would like to do than watch you suffer. Remember that. But seeing as your are still an intensely private man, I guess I'll just have to carry the hope that when you are alone, your misery will swallow you up until your lungs don't wish to inhale again. And even then, it still wouldn't be enough."

Rum's pained features turned calculative.

"Belle, you don't have to-."

"Hush," she interrupted, eyes set in a venomous glare. "The time to listen to your orders are done. I've done enough of that and look where it landed me. Locked up for nearly thirty years. I don't care anymore about what you want, Rum. All I want is retribution and to see my own pain reflected in your eyes. And trust me to know what it'll look like."

A confused furrow of the brow met her glare.

"Locked up? Who locked you up?" he demanded.

"No one," she waved off. "All that matters is I'm seeing with a clear mind for the first time in years. My happiness _will_ come at your suffering."

Again, Gold readied himself to argue, but he was interrupted by the kitchen door bursting open.

Annoyance overtook Gold's features while Belle's mirrored relief.

Ruby stood with one hand propped on the door, eying them both cautiously.

"Um...we're going to sing happy birthday," she declared timidly. "And after that, Dr. Whale is leaving. He wanted a word with you."

"Tell Andrew I'll be right there."

The tightening of Rum's jaw was no coincidence, and with a quick nod, Ruby exited the room, leaving them alone once again.

"You are on first name basis with him?" he inquired dangerously.

Making her way to the door, Belle slipped on her jacket before throwing Gold one last glance.

"Deal with it."

And with that, she edged herself out of the kitchen, knowing for a fact that if Ruby hadn't asked for her presence, Gold would not be letting her out without a fight.

She didn't know when he had left since she refused to pay any attention to that area of the restaurant, but her mind gladly replayed all of the expressions filtering over Gold's face when he had taken in herself and Andrew.

And each and every one of them caused a satisfaction to roar through her.

Only when she got to the kiss, did her smile finally drop. And unfortunately, for the rest of the night, she couldn't escape the encounter no matter how many drinks she engulfed.

* * *

**Vengeance is sweet!...but so are Mr. Gold's kisses. Let me know your thoughts in a review!**


	3. Chapter 3

**So, I picked up a tad bit more interest with the last chapter. Thank you to all those who reviewed. The reviews meant a lot to me, especially those who are intrigued in this new twist of things. The last chapter was written a bit poorly, at least to where I cringed when re-reading it - mostly grammar mistakes and some odd tenses and wording - so if you also had a tough time getting through it, I went back and edited my mistakes. It doesn't alter what happened, but I made it less wordy and a bit easier to read. Otherwise, I can't wait for you to discover what kind of person my Belle is and the ways she drives Rum crazy. Enjoy.**

* * *

**Chapter 3**

"Did you two have sex?"

Rubbing tiredly at her forehead, Belle sipped some tea, immediately feeling her nasal passage clear up. Her blue eyes then met Ruby, sitting directly across the table, staring intensely at her.

"No," she answered with a sniffle. "The doctor was sweet and...bothered, but ultimately, we decided going home for the night would be best. Alone."

"The connection you two had was magical," Ruby noted, chin resting on a palm. "Are you going to ask him on a date?"

Smothering down a laugh, Belle shrugged.

"Anything's possible." _Not likely, but if it means Rum will see me, then who knows._

Before Ruby could answer that, a ticklish sensation passed through Belle's nostrils and with a trembling chin, she sneezed, making sure to get the germs into her hand.

"Sorry," she moaned out, feeling her eyes start to water. "This cold's been nasty."

"Everyone's coming down with it. Even Granny has it. Nearly sneezed all over Mr. Go-."

Unexpectedly, she cut off, mouth snapping shut.

Belle threw her a curious look.

"What?"

Shaking her head, Ruby stared at her fingers, lips silently moving.

"When I...interrupted you two-," she began.

"It was nothing," Belle assured firmly, cringing at the position Ruby had found them in nearly three nights ago. "He wanted to know whether I was staying in an apartment he owned. Just business talk."

"Within inches of each other's faces?" Ruby gathered skeptically.

"I was trying to intimidate him."

"Intimidate him my ass," the redhead mumbled back. "He was pissed when I interrupted, with a capital P. Whatever it is you two were doing, he had not wanted to be interrupted."

"And what do you want me to say?" Belle blurted, running a cold hand through her frosty locks. "That we were having primal sex in your Grandmother's kitchen?"

"Firstly, ew. Secondly, you have some sort of control over Gold. And thirdly, well...I don't think I'll be able to ever picture the kitchen the same way again."

Helpless to fight her grin, Belle took another sip from her cup.

"I don't have any control over him," the brunette added. "But I refuse to let him have any over me."

"Yeah, but you didn't see the way he was staring at you," Ruby mentioned, eyes animated. "Like...like he personally wanted to tear Dr. Whale limb from limb. But he was also staring at you as if you were, I don't know, a goddess? He's got the hots for you."

"A few nights ago, it was Dr. Whale. And now it's Mr. Gold? I think I'm moving through all the high paid occupations in this town. Maybe Madam Mayor will be next?"

"But Ashley and I were right about Dr. Whale," Ruby pointed out proudly. "And again, ew with the Madam Mayor thing. If Mr. Gold is intimidating, she gives me the outright creeps."

Belle nodded, eyes falling to the tan in her cup.

"She's really not so bad," Belle admitted after a few seconds, squinting at nothing.

Ruby shot her a disbelieving scan. "It's obvious she scares Henry. And no one willingly acknowledges her as a friend. She bullies her way to get what she wants. And there's always an ulterior motive, even if she claims there isn't."

Surprised by Ruby's bold statement, Belle kept her lips tight. _Oh, but I know she's right. At least in a way. The Queen doesn't act unless it benefits her in the end. And I was one of those pawns._

"I think I'm going to take a walk," Belle declared, standing.

"Crap. I didn't mean to offend you about-."

"Don't worry about it," she waved off, slapping two dollars onto the table. "I just need some time to clear my head. I feel really stuffy."

"I doubt the cold will be good for you. Let me take you back to where you're staying. I'm on break for at least another twenty minutes."

Sighing, Belle closed her eyes for a moment. _It's foreign. And strange. To have someone care about my well being when for so long, I was simply...forgotten. Locked away. Abandoned._

"I think I really need to stretch my limbs," Belle softly explained.

Nodding, Ruby mentioned, "See you again tomorrow? Ashley will be here. We'll have to plan something."

_But I'm not here for you. I'm not here for either of you. _And still, the desire to mingle, to throw herself into a life that could have once been considered normal for her, prior to her institutionalization, remained strong.

"I'll try to make it," she ended up responding, unwilling to make any promises she couldn't keep.

With that, Belle offered a final nod before dashing to Granny's front door, hoping to escape the thoughts suddenly plaguing her most unkindly.

8z8z8z8z8z8z8z

Her walk was mindless, trying to escape the emotions she'd left behind on the night she vowed revenge against Rum. And for a short while, some form of success helped her along.

Belle passed by the grocery, the laundromat, the school, numerous quaint restaurants, the bank, until finally, her feet led her into the woods behind the day care center.

She tried thinking about the mundane while wiping at a runny nose. The clouds above remained ashy and unmerciful, threatening an incoming storm. And with that, Belle hugged herself deeper into her coat, feet snapping any branch in the way as she continued her stroll.

Twenty minutes later and the cold finally caused goosebumps to trail over both arms. But in a strange way, the cold air redeemed the steam seemingly passing through her ears from the rapidness of the thoughts in her head. _Stop thinking so much. Just do. It's simple._

Nodding to herself, Belle picked her head up and readied herself to take the next step. However, she paused when a branch behind her snapped.

Showing no indication that she'd heard the noise, Belle continued on forward, ears now aiming to pick up whether her follower was animal or otherwise.

However, other than the mishap, the woods remained relatively quiet and Belle almost threw off her suspicion as nothing but a bit of paranoia.

Until another snap came, followed my a low noise, most likely coming out involuntarily.

Relaxing her shoulders, Belle smiled at the sky before slowly turning around.

"Taking to stalking me, Rum? It's not good for your leg."

"You're so considerate, dearie," he chided sarcastically, fighting back the grimace as his cane balanced him once more.

Shrugging, Belle risked a step forward.

"Someone has to be in this relationship of ours."

"Relationship? This isn't a relationship," he remarked strictly.

"I was trying to be kind in my wording," Belle admitted. "A personal agenda of vengeance and suffering seemed a bit...harsh."

"And yet that's exactly what you're trying to do. Which isn't working, by the way," he pointed out.

Raising her eyebrows, Belle hid her smirk as another foot dropped forward.

"So...you wouldn't mind me recalling what happened between _Andrew_ and I after you left?"

Throwing her a smirk of his own, Gold answered, "Nothing happened, dearie. Don't underestimate the number of eyes I have in this town."

"Okay, nothing has happened," she caved. "Yet."

"Don't carry on with threats you never plan on completing."

"You think I won't make love to him?" Belle challenged. "You may have eyes in this town, but you most certainly don't have ears. Andrew nearly begged me to come home with him. Begged, Rum. Something that provided me no satisfaction since you weren't there to witness it. But I did know, for the briefest of seconds, how wantonly you cradled your power. To have others begging you for mercy, pleading for their lives. It must be simply intoxicating. And I am truly happy to know you will be with your magic in the end. The thing that only matters."

The bitterness couldn't quite creep out fast enough, and for a moment, Belle felt ashamed. _Shrug it off. Rum's been far crueller to others than I have been._

"Your anger toward me isn't uncalled for. In fact, a part of me very well knows I deserve every single bit of it. But another part of me, the part that believed I'd lost you forever, only cares about one thing. And no, dearie, that isn't magic. There exists no permanent magic in this world."

Belle scoffed at this, eyes flying into the surrounding woods.

Rum continued, "What I do care about is having you again. In my presence. Close to me. Never out of my sight. _Permanently_ mine. And for a week after you entered my shop, I thought perhaps none of those things would be possible. Your anger and lust for vengeance blinded you. Until...well, that rather pleasant kiss we shared. I knew immediately you were not yet consumed fully by your anger. The gentle, passionate, and sympathetic side of you persisted on not being shut out. And I have no intention on pushing you away again. So, my darling seductress, my beautiful, extraordinary, _Belle_, do your worst. Because I know now that your need to make me suffer would never occur if not for parts of your love fueling it. If you truly did not love me any longer, you would have never begun this. And I feel simply giddy at the thought of all that built up passion inside of you, ready to be let out."

He ended his speech with a broad smile, eyes languidly trailing from her toes, upward.

"Oh, and cute nose, dearie. But you should run along inside before you catch a cold. I've got a few remedies, in fact, in my sho-."

"That won't be necessary," snapped a voice.

Belle initially stiffened, recalling the voice from a different part of her life. _It's different now. She's helping me see that Rum deserves this. And he truly, truly does. _

"And what brings you out to these parts, Regina?" Gold coldly asked, gaze trained on the woman.

"I'm here to check in on Belle, of course," Regina defended, gliding gracefully from between two trunks. "I grew concerned when my house guest never phoned home."

Gold's features momentarily faltered, eyes moving between the two women.

"Seeing your blatant harassment toward Belle may convince me to call Sheriff Swan. While she may be useless in most cases, she does know where your true place belongs. Behind bars."

Despite the obvious tension brewing between the two, Belle couldn't help but emit small smile, relieved with Regina's defense. Rum had caught her off guard, thus vulnerable. And his words...well, they made sense in ways she did not want them too.

But now Regina was here and she didn't have to worry about Rum's eery speech.

"I should have guessed," the man laughed humorlessly, brown eyes glaring holes through Regina's head. "You tried to take her away once-."

"Belle is here with me on her own freewill, Mr. Gold. I do believe _you_ were the last person to banish her."

Again, Belle expected to feel elation, but instead, Rum's features, for just a split second, turned raw. And with it, Belle was able to observe the aged man's emotional journey. A journey that caused a frown to form, and an idiotic urge to offer some sort of word of sympathy.

However, just as quickly as it appeared, the rawness fled.

"In twenty eight years, I've remained clueless as to Belle's existence," Gold mulled, eyes studying Regina with distrust. "And now suddenly, without warning, she appears at my shop, ready to destroy my life? Surely this had nothing to do with Emma Swan's appearance in Storybrooke?"

"Who is Emma Swan?" Belle couldn't help but ask, having heard the woman's name countless of times.

"She is Gold's latest infatuation," Regina piped in.

Belle knew Rum struggled with all of his might to contain the wave of angry words ready to leave his mouth, as evident by his knuckles on the cane turning pale.

"She is a threat to Regina. Someone who can break the curse and allow the residents their happily ever afters. You know, it's a shame, your majesty, how powerless you are now. Sending someone out of my past to distract me. But you are aware Miss Swan is powerful. And her presence couldn't have had more perfect timing. Because I will truly enjoy watching you crumble underneath the fortress you've built for yourself. That is something I can guarantee."

Regina's eyes narrowed dangerously, but Belle chimed in first.

"She had nothing to do with me wanting to find you. After so many years of thinking, I realized I didn't want to hear your forgiveness. I wanted to see your suffering."

Gold shifted his focus to her, struggling to deduce something.

"Years to think?" he repeated in confusion. "How could you have possibly had years to-."

And then it hit him.

"We will be departing now," Regina stated, perhaps a bit concerned about the sudden fury overshadowing Gold's face.

Belle only gave a half nod, but didn't move, fascinated by the emotions Rum usually remained devoid of.

"You are the one who locked her up?" he confirmed, voice deathly quiet and venomous.

"We are leaving, now!" Regina demanded, grabbing a hold of Belle's wrist.

With a stumble, Belle followed after, leaving Gold to properly digest her little secret. _He won't care. These past years have probably been heaven for him._

And yet, not all of her was convinced of this loathsome thought.

8z8z8z8z8z8z

"I am sorry for my violence against you."

Belle offered a smile before leaning her head on the window, one hand pressed to her nose, preventing the snot from running out.

"Dear, you know Rumplestiltskin is simply trying to get to you. Notice how speechless he had been when I had gotten there. He will feed you whatever lies he wants to feel redemption once more."

"I know that," Belle muttered, eyes closing. "You don't have to remind me, Regina, or influence my thoughts. I've known this for years." _At least I think I have._

Shaking this pesky thought away, Belle sighed.

"Alright, then. I don't meant to tell you what to do. I simply want to point out that he's elusive and a liar. He will go to great means to get what he wants."

"Which sounds a bit like you, doesn't it?" Belle observed darkly.

"Now there's no need for that," Regina scolded, turning to her. "If you would have entered this new world and realized how happy Rumplestiltskin was without you, I fear that would have crushed you. A first love becoming permanently unrequited is nearly worse than death. To watch them go by, day by day, living a life with purpose and freedom, happy and productive, eats away at the heart. At this moment, you are the one experiencing the happiness and freedom. And see how he reacts to it. With hostility and threats of ruining that happiness. In the long run, when he is finally in the midst of the anguish you felt, you will thank me."

Clenching her teeth, Belle forced her anger away. She very well knew that in the long run, the Queen was at fault for her current predicament. She had indeed allowed her to keep her memories while all others had forgotten. And through this action as well as locking her up, Belle was forced to plan and plot what would happen were she to ever lay eyes on Rum again.

Unfortunately, time had gone by to where her thirst to feel happiness again outweighed her outrage at Regina's deceit. And to feel that happiness, she needed to make Rum suffer. Or maybe for herself, she needed to know she had met something to him.

Later on, she'd worry about the way the Queen had made her life hell. Took away those twenty-eight years. Even if at times, Belle forgot altogether, mostly in Henry's presence, that Regina was a ruthless woman.

For now, however, Rum remained her primary concern.

So, as sweetly as she could, Belle responded, "Sorry. He...just makes me so frustrated."

"Understandable, dear. Once we get home, I'll make you some hot chocolate and you can take a long shower. One usually needs it after an encounter with such filth."

Belle only nodded numbly, wishing for the millionth time that she didn't have the ability to feel emotions. To simply not care, even though wrong had been done to her. _But where would the fun in that be, right?_

* * *

**Regina releasing Belle so she'd mess up Rum's life? What a shocker. And don't freak out. Belle didn't think of this plan over night. Regina is a character who can influence your thoughts while still making it seem like it's your idea. Which I'll get to in a later chapter, discussing what finally pushed Belle to take the initiative and plunge on with her plan. I know she felt a bit regretful this chapter, but I'm contributing it to her feeling under the weather. Her spirit will return rather shortly. Let me know your thoughts in a review!**


	4. Chapter 4

**Once again, thank you for the reviews. While few, they have been lovely to read. I know some of you are so very unconvinced of the idea that sweet Belle could behave so dangerously, but I'm more unconvinced that she wouldn't have felt any anger at him upon realizing who he was. Plus, I did tweek her situation a bit what with her having all of the memories for those 28 years to ponder over. Whatever your thoughts, I do hope you enjoy what's next.**

* * *

**Chapter 4**

_"His eyes never bore the deceptive passion I knew he to harbor. And yet his heart did awake, but towards no soul as plain as I. I did not hold the pleasure of such a kiss summer nights did spawn from nor did his cool breath travel across my back, alerting hairs to stand on end through electric wonder. In the naivest of ways, I cared for one who did not care back. And no matter how drastic my actions, how candidly I did declare my love, I would always remain...the other woman."_

"Holy crap," Ruby murmured appreciatively.

"Good crap, or bad crap?" Ashley pried, setting down the black book.

"Amazing crap. Does Shawn know you can write poetry like that?"

Shrugging, Ashley's fingers slipped casually over the worn leather.

"He does. But I'm unreasonably private around him when it comes to reading it. I did recite some to Alexandria to get her to sleep, but it usually stays in here."

"It was...beautiful," Belle agreed after a silent second, studying the woman with wide eyes. "It's like...your heart poured out everything you were too frightened to speak of."

Squinting, Ashley studied her for a long moment. Such a long moment that Belle momentarily thought she'd said something to offend the young woman.

But Ashley broke the tension by finally emitting a grin.

"That's exactly what it feels like. I know there's nothing physically holding me back, but sometimes, it feels like I have to let other parts of me do the talking rather than just my mouth. And poetry is an incredible stress release. I wrote a lot in the hospital after Alexandria was born where I had a lot of time to myself. Some are about her. Some are as meaningless as the color of the finger nail polish my nurse wore. Point is, it eased my mind. You guys should try it."

"I'm more of a vocal person," Ruby assured, fingers grabbing at her straw. "If there's something I want said, I'll say it. No problem."

"Of course," Ashley noted with a smirk before training her eyes to the right.

"I think you'd like writing poetry, Belle. You're silence is intense. But that doesn't mean there's not a story behind it."

_My story is shameful. _"I'm boring," Belle declared with a shrug. "Plus, I'm usually silent because my social skills are a bit impaired."

"You were excitable at Granny's party," Ruby pointed out.

"I was...tipsy."

"Like hell," Ashley argued, helpless to fight her laughter. "You were ready to pounce on Andrew before you even took my gin and tonic."

"I don't remember it happening like that..." she chuckled.

"It did," came Ruby and Ashley's firm replies.

Feeling her cheeks redden, Belle attempted to hide a grin from behind her fingers, chin resting atop it.

"My bodice was on too tight. It cut off the oxygen in my lungs from getting to my brain."

"No," Ashley argued, pointing at her, "it made your boobs ginormous and your skin glow. Which is something you seem to lose after being pregnant, unfortunately. I'm telling you this personally, friend to friend, you were hot, confident, and when you stood up to Gold, people were hanging on to your every word."

Belle felt a constriction somewhere in her chest, tightening until she forced herself to exhale. _Friends? Can I afford to have them now? Am I...allowed to?_

The term friends caught her off guard, and yet Belle felt flattered at the comment. Spending days, locked up in a room, devoid of any social interaction, forced her to realize friendship would be far out of her reach. She'd forget what it even was by the time of her release.

But Ruby and Ashley were so unlike anything she'd imagined people could be. They were kind and accepting and held senses of humor that would make even the nuns blush. But that's were what made being around them comfortable and exciting. And...liberating.

Something she almost felt herself undeserving of, at least until the business with Rum was taken care of.

_Should I trust this? Can I remain on task even while I indulge in this friendship? _"It's...difficult to speak if my words don't stand for something. Even more difficult to know when to do so. I've got so many thoughts that I honestly don't know how to unveil them all." _-In a healthy manner._

"Then write a poem," Ashley urged, leaning forward on both elbows. "It doesn't have to be about anything specifically. But trust your heart to reveal what you're feeling, no matter how ugly. Which is what a lot of people forget. We, as people, have both good and bad living inside us. And at times, we fail to notice the line dividing the two. That's scary sometimes. A pen, an open mind, and a blank piece of paper can help."

Before Belle could reply, Ashley's fingers flipped open her book, skimming to the pages near the end. With a tear, four pieces came loose, all unwritten.

"Take these," she offered. "Write what you can. Write what you don't want others to see. Or just make them into paper air planes and throw them at people. Just...don't think you're thoughts are yours alone to bear. Or maybe to take delight in. Unless you're honestly uncomfortable with sharing. But I, and I'm sure Ruby, would love to know what is actually going on in that head of yours."

"That's very nice of you," Belle answered slowly, too afraid to channel the tightness in her chest. "I'll...try."

"That's all I can ask of you."

Nodding, Belle took ahold of the papers, hoping to convey her own form of gratitude even when she was currently struggling not to reveal some unguarded emotion.

"Where are mine?" Ruby sweetly asked, holding out a hand.

"I thought you were more of a speaker than a writer?"

Pondering over this, Ruby shrugged.

"I do want to make the paper air planes, though."

Belle found herself snorting very un-lady like at this, especially when Ashley threw the redhead a mock glare.

"I am curious, though," Belle suddenly expressed, turning to the blonde. "The subject of your poem...are you the other woman?"

Ruby dropped her grin immediately, eyes falling to Ashley.

"I'll kill Shawn if that's the case," came her promise.

"Not to worry," she revealed delicately. "Shawn loves me more than I could ever write about. And with the wedding coming up, I find myself trusting him more than I do myself at times. But, the relationship I wrote about is one produced in Storybrooke. One I actually heard through gossip, but I found too tragic to simply forget."

"I know who you're talking about," Ruby nodded. "And that is sad. Especially for Emma."

_And here the name is mentioned again. _"The sheriff?"

Ashley nodded. "There supposedly was a relationship between herself and Graham, the sheriff before her. But he'd been involved with Regina. A pretty epic love triangle."

"Regina is the other woman," Ruby pointed out, sensing the confusion on Belle's face. "Actually, it's rumored that Graham left Regina high and dry to be with Emma, even though the sex was supposedly outstanding. Don't know why you chose to write about Regina, of all people."

"What's the fun in poetry if only the good is constantly interpreted and sought out? Being the other woman would make them lonely. Loneliness is something we all experience."

"Are Graham and Emma still together?" Belle inquired, head spinning. Partly due to Ashley's sympathy for Regina despite not even realizing what all the woman had taken from her, and partly due to the reappearance of this mystery woman, Emma. _Rum said Emma was a threat to Regina. Someone who could break the curse._

"Graham died of a heart attack," Ashley answered. "Really unexpected too. One moment, he was in his office, the next, he was dead."

A chill shot down Belle's spine. _Regina must have seen Emma as a threat. And Graham had gotten in the way. _

"That is tragic," she mumbled, fleetingly recalling the down right menacing abilities Regina held. _She must be going near insane, knowing the curse could be broken at any moment...and not an ounce of me feels pity for that._

"Well, I've got to book it," Ashley announced, standing. "Going back to work finally. Maybe we can schedule another little get together at my place? It's a bit cramped, but I want to show off Alexandria. I have that right as a mother to do that, right?"

Scanning the room, Ruby sighed.

"I've only got my Grandmother to show off."

"Your Grandmother is the most adorable woman I've ever seen," Belle input, recognizing how joking with the two women, worked. "In fact, I think I want one."

"You can take mine," the redhead replied hopefully.

"I heard that!" snapped a voice.

All three girls stifled a deep laugh as Granny strolled by, eying them all with distrust.

"And that's coming out of your pay check."

Rolling her eyes, Ruby too stood.

"Better start work early. If she means that, which she usually does, I'll have to work my ass off to get it back."

Following the action, Belle stretched her arms ahead, relieved to be in the final stages of her cold. She was nearly a hundred percent sure that colds didn't end so soon as two days, but Regina wanted her healthy to face Rum again and perhaps a hint of magic went in to accomplish this.

"Holy. Mother. Of. Athena."

Ashley's stunned voice had said this with eyes glued somewhere behind both women.

"What?" Ruby asked, turning her head.

Belle twisted herself around as well, curious about what caused Ashley to momentarily become speechless.

_Holy Mother of Athena is right._ The door to Granny's had swung open and in the doorway stood Mr. Gold wearing a white, buttoned up shirt criss crossing with diagonal, pinstripe lines as a pattern. Overtop this extremely casual wear sat his trademark black suit with the first few buttons of it near his chest, undone. He wore no tie, his hair appeared as if he'd actually put some time into combing it, and he wore a smile so harmless that immediately, some women in the restaurant eyed the man twice.

But this wasn't what Belle stared at. At least that's not what she convinced herself.

A raven-haired woman, petit and gorgeous, was attached to the crook of his elbow, almost shielding herself in his presence. She wore a Persian blue dress, simple in its entirety, but very much recognizable to Belle's astonished gaze.

_After all these years, he kept the dress I wore. _At first, this thought crept in rather fondly. Until she realized what it signaled. _He kept the dress so he could have his...lovers wear it. That's so...dreadful. And unbearably tacky. _

Something did stir inside her gut, but Belle refused to acknowledge it as anything other than repulsion, which currently stormed and flipped her stomach over.

_I bet he has her wear it when he takes her. Oh, but if only she knew where that dress originally started out, she wouldn't think herself so special. _So fixated by the couple was Belle that she hardly registered the pinch on her arm.

"What?" she whispered, tearing her eyes away as one hand went to rub at the stinging.

Ruby studied her calculatively while Ashley merely gazed on in fascination.

"Remember how I described to you the way Gold had been watching you dance with Andrew?" Ruby slowly remarked.

"Vaguely." _Oh, don't be coy. I remember every detail._

"That's the exact same way you're staring at him now."

Belle shook her head, but Ruby's smile showed she wouldn't believe any opposition .

"I'm not-."

"Damn it, I have to get going," Ashley mumbled, glancing at her watch. "But we are so having a discussion about what the hell is going on between you two. A real discussion!"

"I-."

"And you're not getting off the hook with 'it's business'," Ruby promised.

"It is," Belle tried to respond.

"If it is business," Ashley mentioned, "then you're most certainly mixing a hell of a lot of pleasure with it."

And before Belle could retort, the blonde took off, slipping toward the back exit rather than the front. Where Mr. Gold and his attachment still stood.

"Ruby, do not give me that look."

"Okay," the redhead defended, throwing up a hand. "I'm going to punch in for work in the kitchen. Don't blame me if I give you that look from there."

With that, her second friend departed, long legs moving purposefully toward the kitchen.

Fighting back frustration, Belle swallowed her pride before taking a final look toward the couple in the doorway.

Currently, the woman was whispering something into Rum's ear and with a light-hearted smile, Rum's eyes shot up, meeting hers directly.

_Why am I caring about this? So he has another woman with him who happens to be wearing my dress. None of it unintentional of course. He's caught in memories of the past. And trying to keep me from going forward with my scheme. That is truly his problem and involving myself with these useless feelings will only pain me in the end. _Belle tried very carefully to reveal nothing in her eyes and when Rum finally looked away, she had to release a deep breath.

Seconds later and she followed Ashley's path out the back door, brain plotting once again. _I've been too complacent as of late. That business with Andrew hardly seemed to put a dent in him. _

Those were the only thoughts that occupied her head for the next two hours.

8z8z8z8z8z8z8z

When the night wind had successfully cooled the steam pouring from her body two hours later, Belle reluctantly remembered that she'd left the blank pieces of paper Ashley had given her, inside the restaurant.

She thought about just going back to Regina's and writing on paper she'd find there, but the fact that Ashley had given them to her, trusting the pieces to reveal her thoughts, forced Belle's feet to swivel back that way.

Granny's was nearly devoid of all customers by the time she slipped back through the exit, but thankfully, most likely Ruby, kept the four pages, held down by a plate, on the table.

With a quick scan around, Belle swiped the pieces from underneath the plate, hoping the papers had some sort of uncanny ability to tug out whatever it was she felt. Because to be honest, Belle wasn't so sure anymore.

"Were dose your papers, zen?"

Belle's smile fled immediately, knowing even without looking up, that this accented woman had been the one Rum had brought into the restaurant.

"Yes," she answered neutrally, finally bringing her eyes level to the black-haired woman's.

"I sat heer wit' Monsieur Gold. Ze waitress informed me ze papers were important and although dey are blank, I am hapee you have found zem."

Nodding, Belle stuffed the papers into the right coat pocket.

"Thank you for not throwing them away."

"Monsieur Gold insisted," she giggled, suddenly glancing behind her before finding Belle's eyes again. "He is such a gentleman. Do you know him?"

_Are you serious? Am I really going to be subjected to this? _"Not very well," Belle admitted, "he tends to be a bit intimidating to the town. But I did hear this story from a friend of a friend..."

The woman perked up, resting a hand on a hip.

"What have you heard?"

Crossing her arms, Belle took a last-minute evaluation of the woman before deciding her next course of action.

"That he loved a woman once. Very, very much. But he loved having power more. So when it came down to deciding between the two, the woman revealed her affections for him. But Mr. Gold still chose power. I don't know if he thought himself lost without it or maybe he never loved the girl at all, no matter how _gentlemanly _he was. In the end, however, power always won."

By the end of the sentence, the woman's features had deflated, and briefly, Belle did feel some pity. But like the Queen before her, Belle couldn't afford to stop her revenge each time somebody's feelings got hurt.

"I deed not know thees about him," the woman mumbled, eyes falling to the floor.

"I didn't either," Belle responded honestly.

With as much dignity as she could, the woman offered Belle a departing nod before heading to the front entrance on quick legs.

And just when she didn't think it could get any better, Mr. Gold exited the restroom. The woman bumped into him, he stopped himself in front of her to ask what was wrong, and with nothing but a glare, the woman detached herself and fled to the entrance.

Gold's features were set in suspicion and with a casual scan of the restaurant, it wasn't long before he located Belle's form among the sparse residents.

Belle raised her hand halfway, offering a half wave with her fingers before moving to the exit she'd come in through.

8z8z8z8z8z8z

Even though she expected Rum to follow, it still came as a bit of a surprise when a hand latched itself around her wrist, tugging her backward.

She didn't have a chance to even utter a letter before Gold pulled her into a nearby alley forced in between where Granny's dumped their garbage and the laundromat.

There was time, however, to release a flinch as the concrete wall met Belle's backbone.

Both of Rum's palms were set on either side of her head, and again, only a few inches allowed them the ability to speak.

"What did you tell her?" he demanded, eyes narrowed.

Belle merely quirked one lip up, studying the man with little fear.

"The truth."

"The truth?" he repeated, laughing harshly to himself. "Dearie, were you jealous of her? Felt the need to scare her away?"

At the surge of control overtaking his features, Belle moved an entire inch forward, showing she could not be easily intimidated.

"Firstly, the jealous beast inside you could swallow up what little there used to be of mine," Belle pointed out, crossing her arms confidently. "Secondly, it's not jealousy I feel for you. Remember what I said about making you suffer? That means anytime some woman enters your life, thinking that you'll be her saving grace, I will be there to remind her just exactly who and what you are. And that, my dear Rum, is not jealousy. That's vengeance."

Rum visibly recoiled at hearing this, lowering both arms, but by no means was he done speaking.

"What happened to you?" he roughly questioned, studying her as if he'd never seen her before. "Belle, you used to be good. You used to be someone I admired. Because you were always the better person than I was, even when pain clouded your vision. This person...it isn't you."

Again, for whatever reason, his accent came out particularly strong.

"If you don't think this is me, then maybe you never knew me to begin with."

"I knew you," he defended with a hint of menace. "I knew you better than any man ever would."

"Obviously that is a lie, Rum," Belle pointed out lightly. "Or else you would have known that I had loved you with every ounce of my being. That when I had given you true love's kiss, it was not because I wanted to take away your power, but because I wanted you to experience what power always blinded you from having. And obviously, I failed."

Rum swallowed thickly at this, eyes seemingly holding her in a gaze she almost felt frightened to break.

"I do not know what it is the Queen had done to you," he began, voice relatively emotionless. "But know that she will pay greatly for keeping you in such a harmful manner. This, I will guarantee on the life of my son."

"Harmful?" Belle chuckled. "It may have been at first, but Regina is right. In the long run, I might thank her after all. I understood my pain with a clarity for the first time. And what had to happen to make it go away."

"Making me suffer?" he repeated. "How does this make sense in your heart?"

Blinking, Belle struggled to come forth with a suitable answer, but this was one aspect she'd inspected herself and couldn't find a clear answer to.

"And for Gods sake, stay inside when it gets this cold at night," he scolded, one hand resting on her forearm. "You'll freeze to death."

"I don't get cold anymore," Belle mentioned, surprised to find this to be true. Especially in the last week or so. While others bundled up in scarves or winter jackets, Belle felt content with walking around in her cargo jacket. Even could do so without.

And an incomprehensible realization stirred within Rum's eyes as his fingers slid off.

"You truly do not feel cold anymore?"

Glancing down at her limbs, Belle studied the paleness greeting her sight.

"No."

"Then the Queen is not only ruining my happiness. She is ruining your own."

"She is doing no such thing," Belle defended. "I know she's using me. Her words don't affect me like the way they do other people."

"You cannot feel the cold air anymore," came Rum's aggressive retort. "Regina often mentioned this to me. The inability to feel cold because that was all left of her heart. And her heart turned this way through a mindless pursuit of vengeance."

Belle understood what Rum meant, but only threw him a dirty glare.

"I am not cold-hearted. At least not as much as you."

"I never felt it with my magic," Rum admitted, almost with a hint of regret. "But in this form, I am just as susceptible to it. What worries me is that you are not."

"Then worry away. But I'd be more concerned in the ways I'm going to continue making your life hell," Belle suggested, side stepping him.

"Such a task isn't in your capability."

Raising an eyebrow, Belle began backing up.

"A week ago, you didn't think me capable of flirting so openly with another man or dismissing a woman simply because she liked you. Remember, Rum, you don't know me like you think you do. And that overestimation will be your downfall."

He didn't follow after her, conflict spread over his features, and with a final glance at him, Belle strolled out of the alley, her next plan formulating.

* * *

**Rum did purposely have his date wear Belle's old dress, just to see if he could get her jealous, thus allowing perhaps her feelings for him to show, allowing him access to this unrecognizable woman. Tricky bastard. And the first bit Ashley read, is mine, sadly. I'm a terrible poet. Anyway, let me know your thoughts in a review!**


	5. Chapter 5

**Very sorry about the lack of update for this story. Especially because it's one I'm very much enjoying writing. Basically, I stumbled into another fandom and with play practice running into the night, I miss every new episode of OUAT by the time I get home. So, situations and people may have changed in this season, but my Belle and her intentions have not. This is a very short chapter, but Belle makes a very huge decision that will alter the rest of the story. Thank you to all those who reviewed and enjoy!**

* * *

**Chapter 5**

Belle stared in a stupefied wonder at the ceiling above her, oak fan blades spinning softly out of the corner of her eye. Her body felt blissfully at rest underneath the covers, a drastic change to the mental state of her mind at the moment.

"Are you always this quiet after sex, or did I just leave you speechless?"

Smiling weakly, Belle tilted her head, meeting Dr. Whale's ocean blue eyes with a reluctant blush.

"A bit of both," she admitted.

Dr. Whale grinned, head resting on a hand as his eyes roamed at her exposed flesh.

"You're adorable, you know that?"

She fought an unbecoming frown at this. "You flatter me."

"I don't," he insisted, offering her a crooked grin as one finger slithered its way over to her naked shoulder. "And I'm glad you came to me tonight for this. In more ways than one, it would seem."

The corniness of the joke made Belle want to throw the covers over her head and suffocate herself.

However, she merely kept at her shy smile, hoping Dr. Whale would stop talking so she could figure out just exactly what led her to being impulsive enough to seek the man out and have spontaneous, steamy sex with him.

It all started after the encounter with Rum in the alley, she supposed. More specifically, what he'd said about her heart. That she was beginning to become cold, like Regina.

_I'm not nearly as bad as her. Not nearly as heartless. How dare he think such a thing?_

The longer she'd allowed this hurtful thought to brew in her head, the more furious she'd gotten. _As if Rum should speak about my inability to love. He's the master of such frigid emotions._

This thought made her even angrier, and before she knew it, a malevolent idea had rooted itself in her brain. And because of it, her path veered its way toward Dr. Whale's office, hoping to catch him before he retired for the evening.

As she strolled through the streets, she thoroughly understood that if she was to go through with this, she'd be going past the point of no return in her scheme to make Rum suffer. This was entirely foreign territory. This was actually toying with people's lives and emotions. This was becoming cunning and manipulative to serve her own purposes.

When Belle had first begun it all, when she'd first strutted confidently into Rum's shop, grabbing ahold of his tie and promising to make him suffer, she'd envisioned doing just that.

But the consequences of her actions, the lengths she'd go to to ensure Rum properly suffered, hadn't quite reached her then.

Now, as she lay in Dr. Whale's bed - Andrew, she had to constantly remind herself now - an uncomfortable realization hit her.

To get the results she wanted, yes, she very much was willing to play dirty.

Besides, hadn't Rum constantly done the same thing his entire life? Playing dirty with those he'd deceived. Those who hadn't properly understood how grand of a price actually came with their wishes. Herself included.

Why couldn't she feed him a taste of his own cruel medicine for once?

Luckily, Andrew had been in the process of locking up when she'd approached him. And the fire in her eyes must have consumed him for he knew upon a single glance, exactly what she wanted.

They'd stumbled their way into his home, knocking over framed photos and useless knickknacks as he tugged her toward his bedroom, moaning obscenely in her mouth.

Once naked, limbs entangled, fingers gripping firmly onto skin, he said nothing of her being a virgin, and Belle accepted the initial pain of losing her innocence as a sacrifice. For in the end, their passionate night together would serve its purpose.

It was probably when Andrew had taken away the thing she'd once held so unbelievably close to her, the thing she'd even foolishly envisioned Rum perhaps taking someday, back in the days where she'd been naïve and blind, that she accepted the unconventional road she was taking to get what she wanted.

And what she wanted?

Vengeance. Plain and simple.

Though, with Andrew's continuous grin, in the back of her mind, she knew it wouldn't exactly be so simple. From what she could tell, the man had invested legitimate feelings with her, no matter how temporary. And to play with them went against everything she believed in.

_I didn't do this for nothing. Might as well begin what I came here for._

Of course she'd feel guilty for the next words to leave her mouth, but Belle promised herself she'd pick apart that guilt on a different day.

Now, she had a seed to plant.

"Andrew?" she murmured, shivering at the intimate way his fingers pressed into her shoulders. While he wasn't the ideal man she first hoped to lose her virginity to, he certainly knew his way with a woman's body.

"Mhm?"

"I...need your help."

"Already?" he mumbled, blinking lazily. "Well, I suppose I should have known you to have such a ravenous appetite."

Belle desperately wanted to cringe. She wondered if Andrew was even aware how un-smooth of a bedroom talker he was. Which would explain why not many women were seen on his arm.

_Probably not. I wonder if there's a book for that. Dummy's Guide to Sexy Bedroom Talk, perhaps?_

"Remember how Mr. Gold wanted to speak to me in private at Granny's birthday party?"

A brief scowl lit up Andrew's face, but he quickly shook it off.

"I remember. What about it?"

"Well...while we were in the kitchen, after a disagreement, he got a bit...handsy."

The touch on her shoulder immediately disappeared as Andrew shot up, eyebrows set down in two angry lines.

"Did he try to force himself on you?"

Sitting up as well, Belle hastily shook her head, messy waves flying back and forth insistently.

"No, _no_. He wouldn't ever do that," she defended, keeping the sheets tightly wrapped around her chest. "But, he wasn't exactly pleased about my speech. When I told him that he didn't own us. Own me. See, unlike a majority of Storybrooke's residents, I don't have to see any of my money go to him. I'm staying with a friend for the moment. But he sees what I'm doing as squatting, especially since my friend doesn't require me to pay her rent. He got a bit angry at this freedom I had, I slapped him, and then he...offered a vulgar suggestion and made a grab for me."

Andrew's back stiffened up, and briefly, Belle was worried that the wrong reaction would be elicited from him. The last thing she needed was the police involved in her affairs.

However, Andrew calmed her with his next words.

"What do you want me to do?"

That anger rumbling in his question, tugged a genuine smile from Belle's lips.

"Nothing rash. I don't want you to get hurt just because you're standing up for me. But...I don't think it'd hurt to let him know I'm not interested. Especially," she mentioned meekly, finding one of his hands with her own and bringing it to her lips, "after tonight."

A small, mischievous smirk danced on Andrew's lips. It briefly pained Belle to see because it showed how clueless he was to the game he'd just been unknowingly thrown into.

But the thought of Rum's reaction, quickly eased it.

"Oh, I'm understanding where you're going with this. And I promise you won't have to worry about him being a problem. I'll put him in his place."

Belle beamed at this statement, a bit stunned at how truly easy it was to bend someone to your will.

_No wonder Regina has the power she has. It just takes a few words and false promises to be powerful in this world._

She didn't know, quite honestly, how to feel about this discovery.

"I'll casually drop by his shop in the morning," Andrew continued, tugging her closer to him. "And if he continues to bother you afterward, I'll kick his ass."

The very thought forced a surprised chuckle from her lips, and with this, Andrew placed a tender kiss on her cheek, snuggling his face into her soft neck.

"I honestly am glad you found me tonight, Belle. I needed this. And I need someone like you in my life. You make me feel...desired. Which is difficult to do the older I get. But I'm glad you're here."

The blush flew through her body at light speed, but with it came that now familiar, bothersome guilt.

She knew distinctly that she didn't care about Andrew nearly as much as the way he cared about her. In Regina's terms, she was flat out using him.

And these realizations really did sadden her.

_But if Andrew knew what Rum has done, the trail of misery he's left, he would happily martyr himself for me. Wouldn't he?_

Instead of indulging in these depressing thoughts, Belle pushed the issue from her mind, more intent on Andrew's roaming hand.

Right now, guilt had to be substituted for pleasure. If not, then the game she'd begun would never be won.

* * *

**Belle sleeping with Andrew is a major changing point in her quest to make Rum suffer. And with this, she will slowly become a little bit less of the person she'd been and take to Regina's methods a bit more, however unconsciously. Also, she'll be beginning to understand that true vengeance comes at the cost of playing with people's lives. Question is - will she care who she hurts enough to stop? Sorry this was so short. Just wanted to tell you I wasn't dead. Next chapter we'll have Andrew "casually" visit Rum. **


	6. Chapter 6

**Thanks to those few who dropped off a review. I love feedback and just generally hearing your thoughts on what's going on. I'm glad you are all enjoying this new Belle, though I will warn you - she will get a bit darker as the story goes on. But, Rum will come to know hell hath no fury like a woman scorned. Enjoy! **

* * *

**Chapter 6**

"Dr. Whale. What can I do for you so early this morning?"

Andrew offered the man a vague smile before drifting to the jewelry aisle, aware Gold's eyes were scouring him carefully. He took his time on the stroll, eyes making an exaggerated scan of items on either side of him.

"Just thought I'd finally stop in. Did you know in all the years I've lived here, I never once risked a glance inside? Always must have slipped my mind," he mumbled, fingers brushing over a sapphire amulet.

"Funny how that happens," Gold voiced neutrally.

"Indeed."

He heard the cane first strike the floor, followed by the man's imbalanced steps. Briefly, he wondered if what he was about to do could be considered morally wrong.

But then he reminded himself of Belle, and suddenly, his actions seemed justifiable.

"I am particularly fond of this necklace," Andrew decided, arms crossed. "I think it'll look striking around the neck of the woman I plan on giving it to."

He waited patiently until Gold hobbled his way over.

When Gold finally stood a good two feet away, he sized up the necklace carefully before offering a smile.

"Attracted instantly to the finer things in life, aren't we?"

"Fine jewelry for a remarkable woman," came Andrew's breezy defense. "It appears Mediterranean."

"Persian," Gold corrected. "Legend claims it was given by a thief to the princess he fell in love with. The origins and maker of the necklace, I'm afraid, are far more difficult to trace. But I suppose it's the meaning behind it that counts, isn't it?"

"I assume you would not find the meaning so endearing if I were to steal it away and offer it to my own princess?"

Gold laughed roughly, fingers tightening on his cane.

"No, lad. I'm afraid not," he paused. "Unless you're willing to pay the price."

"How much are we looking at?" Andrew inquired.

"Oh on the whereabouts of two-thousand."

Andrew whistled, hands dropping to his sides.

"Don't tell me that's the cheapest necklace you have here."

"On the contrary, it's the most expensive. Though I would think with your salary, it'd be an easy buy."

The words were laced with an emotion Andrew couldn't quite put his finger on. But by the comment, he knew his presence wasn't fooling Gold.

The man was suspicious.

"It may very well be," Andrew agreed, deciding to cut to the chase. "I'll have to bring Belle by here and see if she likes it."

He didn't have to look over to see Gold's features freeze.

"I'd have never considered spending so much money on a woman," Andrew continued, eying the necklace once more. "Then again, Belle is so much more than a woman. And with recent progression in our relationship, I find myself helpless to not spend only the best on her. She far outweighs a princess, I would think."

Gold maintained his deathly silence, and with it, Andrew turned toward him, eyes narrowed.

"Though, I hold the belief that she wouldn't be interested in something so pricey. From personal experience, I've learned she quite enjoys the simple things in life. A rose from a garden. Bread from the bakery. And _**linen** _bed sheets rather than silk."

There was still no response from Gold, so Andrew trekked on, making sure he kept up the same light tone.

"A simple woman who wants a simple life. A life...that doesn't include battling off the unwanted affections of a man twice her age."

Ever so slowly, Gold focused his narrowed eyes on him, face completely unreadable.

"Are we on the same page?" Andrew goaded, risking a step forward despite the vicious intensity of the stare. "Or shall I delve into the consequences of what would happen were her simple life become disrupted?"

Gold's lips unexpectedly twitched and when an impish grin appeared, Andrew found himself suddenly unnerved.

"Belle wants a simple life," Gold repeated, a tight mockery in his voice. "Your threat would be far more damaging if I didn't feel so awfully bad for ya. She's got you wrapped around her finger so tight you can't even see how complicated of a life Belle lives."

"The hell is that supposed to mean?" Andrew defended angrily.

"She's playing ya, laddie. Quite impressively, if I may add. I'm to guess she claimed I touched her inappropriately? And asked you without begging, to put me in my place?"

Andrew's jaw only clenched.

Chuckling at the expression, Gold's grin widened.

"She doesn't love ya. Never has and never will. You'd be surprised to learn I've been her target all along. She's a wee bit angry with me for rejecting her advances. Creative thing to have you do her dirty work, isn't it?"

"Shut up," Andrew spat, stomping forward. "You don't know anything about her."

"Don't I? She's a ruthless seductress, Dr. Whale. You really think the little dance show she performed at Granny's on you, was a mere accident? No, it was clever planning. She knew I'd show up. Just as she knew you'd fight her battle here this morning. Everything she's done with you, every kiss, every touch, every charming smile, every whispered word of endearment...it hasn't been for you. It's been for me. And you are doing everything she wanted you to. Relaying all of your tribunal passions so my jealousy can attempt to eat me alive. Again, I'd laugh, if I weren't so overcome by _pity_ for you."

The urge to strike the man became overwhelming, but Andrew forced himself backwards, knowing the action could have severe consequences.

And yet, the intense racing of his heart couldn't keep quiet.

"She is not cold. Or ruthless. She's-."

"-cunning and clever and a real charmer. Confront her today, Dr. Whale. See what she has to say. Ask her if she loves you."

"Belle isn't-."

"-you're blinded by love, lad. You're willing to believe that Belle is the perfect woman for you, even though you're instincts are telling you all of this is too good to be true. Let your brain take over for a moment. See where that leads ya."

Andrew's tongue couldn't shape out any words, and even if he wanted it to, Gold had hit far too close to a nerve of fear. That Belle's presence in his life was indeed too good to be true.

He'd noticed it, every now and again. A despondent look in her eye. One that he didn't think should be present from the way he showered her with affection. But he'd always clamped down on that doubt nagging at the back of his brain.

"When you do confront her, be easy, won't ya? Delicate girl has a fragile mindset."

"Last night was not an act," Andrew suddenly argued, shaking his head in frustration. "She came to me with fire in her eyes. With lust practically radiating off of her. You honestly expect me to believe that she'd go as far as having sex with me just to get back at you? That's insane!"

Gold's amusement vanished in seconds flat.

"You had _sex_ with her?"

Andrew unintentionally backed up a step, not at all prepared for the dangerous tint of brown emulating through Gold's eyes.

"That's none of your business. And if you continue spreading lies about _my_ girlfriend, I'll make sure your leg isn't the only thing that's bothering you."

Before Gold could say another word, Andrew stalked out of the aisle and stormed through the store's front door.

8z8z8z8z8z8z8z

"You didn't come home last night," Regina noted, scanning her up and down. "Are you alright?"

"Of course," Belle assured with a shrug. "Slept over at a friend's house."

A coy smile sprouted from the woman's lips, and internally, Belle damned her inability to lie. It was practically non-existant when it came to Regina's naked stare.

"Male friend, I take it?"

"This is your business how again?"

Regina controlled her smirk, though an excited spark still shined brilliantly in her eyes.

"Simply curious. You're acting as if you have something to hide."

"Don't we all?" Belle countered with a pointed look.

Now, Regina's smirk died altogether.

"You are certainly much more...ill-tempered than I remember. Has Gold been getting to you again?"

"I actually don't want to talk about it," Belle announced, making her way to the kitchen. "And don't you have some sort of meeting today anyway?"

"If he's getting to you-."

"What part of I'm handling this, don't you understand?" Belle snapped, spinning toward the woman.

Regina actually managed a step backwards, surprised by the outburst.

"This is not your revenge, Regina. It's mine," the girl reminded furiously. "_My_ rules. _My_ progress. _My_ time put into it. I'm sorry if you had something different planned when you busted me out of that hospital, but from now on, you stay out of my business unless I need your help. I'm sure you've embarked on enough schemes to know that constantly being pestered about it is nothing short of _fucking_ annoying."

Regina's face quickly paled, and as soon as Belle recognized what she'd said, her own matched the same ill white.

"I'm sorry," she immediately responded, a crimson spreading through both cheeks. "That was...uncalled for."

"No...no," Regina assured, straightening herself out, "I should apologize for my intrusion. It is obvious that you are dedicated to your goal. That's admirable."

Belle nodded shyly, fingers twitching.

"If you do need my help, you'll have it. I'm assuming things are going well?"

"Yes," Belle agreed nervously. "Regina, I'm so-."

"Good. I'll be off then," the woman cut off.

With a last minute scan, Regina departed, though Belle got the impression her surprised hadn't yet waned over the outburst.

And she had good reason to be surprised. It wasn't as if she made it a daily habit to cuss, especially at other people.

But Regina's nosiness, for some reason, had become intolerable this morning.

Belle wanted to get back at Rum in her own way.

Whatever private agenda Regina carried, it would not twist and overwhelm her own plans. There wasn't much Belle had control over in her life anymore. More of her sanity seemed to leave as the days passed by. Her future rested in murkiness of the most foul kind. And she now depended on Regina for a place to eat, sleep, and plan at.

The least the evil woman could do was give her this.

All of her thoughts were set aside as the shrill ringing of a phone blasted through the house.

Curiously, Belle made her way over to the device, eyes checking the caller ID.

Normally, she didn't answer the phone as the calls were usually for Regina and the answering machine redirected any unanswered calls to Regina's cell.

This time, however, the name flashing on the machine caught Belle's eyes.

"Andrew?" she answered, pulling the phone closer to her ear.

"I heard you were staying with Regina. Glad I caught you," the man breathily recited. "I've got about five minutes before I start preliminary rounds on some of the elderly patients. But I've got to ask you something. It can't wait and I just need you to be honest with me."

"Of course," Belle assured, a smile in place while confusion settled in.

"I stopped by Gold's place today."

Raising both eyebrows, Belle remarked, "How'd that go?"

"Not as expected."

Just by the statement, Belle knew her tactic had failed. There wasn't any passion in Andrew's voice. Nor liveliness or triumph.

Only uncertainty.

"Concerning what?" she inquired, keeping that same nonchalant tone.

"Gold is under the impression that you're using me to get back at him. I, of course, told him this was completely unsound, but he seemed...convinced."

She forcefully repelled the guilt threatening to breach her vocal chords.

"Do you believe him?"

There was a short pause, and during it, Belle's heart beat steadily picked up.

"Why do you like me?"

This wasn't the question Belle expected, but she quickly responded to avoid suspicion.

"You're a great dancer. And you're funny. I like laughing at your corny love jokes."

"And when you hit on me at Granny's that night a few weeks ago, it was intentional? You had only me in mind, right?" he persisted.

Belle hesitated, suddenly unsure how far she wanted to take this.

_You're playing with his emotions. You're practically weaving them to your own desire. C'mon, Belle. He's in the dark already. Are we going to keep him there knowingly?_

She had been so sure last night that everything she'd done up to that point, all the lies she'd executed so beautifully and the actions which left Andrew panting like a school boy in love, were worth it so long as Rum suffered.

But in Andrew's question, she detected a mixture of heartache and fear. Heartache that she'd been pretending all along, and fear that his instincts would prove right.

_Even if I were to lie right now, he'd never fully believe me. Rum planted the seed of doubt perfectly. And it will never dry up so long as I continue my actions against him._

"Mr. Gold was right."

She flinched as she said the words, but that vengeful child inside her couldn't blatantly lie to someone who deserved to know the truth.

"You used me," he replied, voice lacking any real emotion.

Sighing, Belle ran a weary hand through her tangled locks.

"Yes."

"Why?"

This time, a hint of grief filtered in.

It seemed like such a simple question, though she knew the answer to be loaded with reasons Andrew would never understand. His life hadn't quite taken the same path as hers had.

"Because a long time ago, he used me. And I'm simply returning the favor."

Again, a stagnant silence passed through the line. She half expected (half hoped), he'd see her point in this. Though, she knew this to be a ridiculous thought.

"You fucked me so I'd brag to him about it? What the hell is wrong with you?"

Finally, the anger broke through, outweighing for the moment, his pain.

"I never meant to hurt y-."

"Bullshit. From the very beginning, you had an agenda. And I fucking believed you."

"Andrew-."

"Did you laugh about it by yourself? How you were able to fuck around with the emotions of an older man just because you spread your legs?"

"Andre-."

"Save it, Belle. I don't want to hear another lie. And now I can understand why you're living where you are. You're no better than Regina."

Belle stiffened, realizing he was accusing her of being what moments earlier, she herself had reprimanded Regina on.

"I am not Regina," she quietly responded.

"You played with my life, Belle! You screwed me, made me feel loved, just so your goals could be met. What sane human being does that?"

Again, his words were loaded with fury and pain, neither of which she could block no matter how hard she tried.

_Maybe the years in the hospital really have eroded my sense of right and wrong. Or does vengeance do that in itself?_

"I don't know if you're going to be doing this to some other poor guy, but I want you to stay the hell away from me. If you see me in the street, you walk the other way. Don't even come into the hospital. Because if you so much as try to come in contact with me, I'll make sure all of Storybrooke knows what you really are," he promised.

She had hoped he'd end the threat there, but this sort of fate would be too merciful.

"A cruel, heartless bitch."

And with that, the line went dead.

Belle held the phone brokenly to her ear, unaware of the tears sliding over her cheeks. She knew if she tried to speak, words would be muffled by a sob.

So, for the moment, she stared into dead space, mind frantically wondering how events had so quickly spiraled out of her control.

_Rum._

She inhaled quickly, the action painful and constricted. But quite soon, she lowered the phone back on its hanger, guilt and sorrow making way for a crackling fury.

Rum had won again. And he'd used the only ally she'd had, against her.

Once upon a time, Belle would have sat and calmed herself down from the influx of dangerous emotions brewing inside her. It was rash to be led by such a malevolent anger. Un-lady like.

But now, she'd be damned if that man would get away with another victory over her.

Seconds later and she was out the door, completely unfeeling to the bitter morning air as it nipped at her jacket-less form.

8z8z8z8z8z8z8z

He wasn't at the front counter when she first entered, but this in no way deterred her from leaving. In fact, it gave her the incentive to begin a search for him.

"Ah, I was wondering how fast it would take for you to find me."

Belle froze, fingers curling into fists as she slowly turned around.

Rum was leaning against a door to a back room. And a pleasant smirk lit up his lips.

For a moment, his visible display of triumph muffled the oxygen in her lungs. She couldn't recall a moment in her life when she'd ever felt so angry. Deep, scalding, and raw. Sliding through her veins at a frightening speed. Darkening her features so much that a long time friend may not have even recognized her.

"Guessing the good doctor broke off his relations with ya? Such a shame."

Belle still didn't speak, momentarily overwhelmed by what to say. She knew so plainly, even in the midst of the deafening pounding in her chest, that Rum wanted her to give in to her anger. To let it consume her, further showing how easily he had gotten to her. How easily he was winning a game she'd started.

And yet, she just barely held back, thoughts racing rapidly.

_As angry as I am, I can't let this possess me. Regina wouldn't storm in on Rum and scold him. She'd hide just how well he'd breached her sense of security. And she'd ruin whatever was left of his own._

It must have been frightening how instantly Belle's features rearranged themselves from furious to calm. She knew it was because her muscles twitched uncomfortably and Rum's eyes briefly took on a guile of concern.

"Do you think Andrew is the only lover I'll take to bed?" Belle inquired innocently. "You forget how little you know me, Rum. This town is crawling with men who would sever an arm just to hear their name sighed from my lips. And with Andrew's dismissal, I've never been so assured at how strong your jealousy truly is. How does it feel, Rum? Does it burn your veins? Does it plague your thoughts to where you can't even think straight? Because I'm sure the good doctor also mentioned the wild ride I took him on last night. And that, fortunately, was not fabricated."

Rum's grin dropped, and without warning, he stalked forward, jaw clenched and knuckles deathly white.

"Are you proud to have slept with a man out of vengeance?" he growled.

"I think I prefer the term carnally satisfied," Belle deflected, beginning her own manuever around the store, avoiding his circling.

"He could _never_ satisfy you the way I could."

For the briefest of moments, Belle's confidence wavered, causing her to pause in her steps. There was an evilness rooted in his statement. One that if she were to try and pick apart, she'd be surprised to find it actually frightened her.

The Rum before her, features twisted and taut, wasn't one she'd encountered before. Even when he had kicked her out of his home, he had never appeared so unhinged.

And yet, there he stood, eyes watching her every move with a deadly accuracy. And inside his eyes, she knew he believed his own words. That there truly was no one else who could please her the way he could.

This revelation unsettled her more than she cared to admit. She'd been so assured that Rum's affections had withered away, much like her own had. She stood convinced there was nothing left to salvage in the aftermath of their explosive relationship.

But the Rum before her...he looked ready to devour her. And this sort of darkness inside the man who had never so much as laid a hand on her unwantedly, unnerved her greatly.

_Is it too much to wonder if perhaps my plan is actually working in a way I never intended it to? _

"At your age, I doubt you even remember what female satisfaction is," she returned, thankful to return to her shuffle as her thoughts submerged for the moment.

The smile he shot her could have easily instilled enough fear into an individual to send them into the afterlife.

"If you stop trying to get away, I'll show you how wrong you are," he sing-songed.

"Unlikely."

"Afraid of what you'll discover about yourself?"

"I like my men sane, thank you," she deadpanned.

"Bit too late for that. If you liked them sane, you should have never started pursuing me, dearie. You wanted my jealousy? Well, you've got it. But I don't think even you realize where you've lead this game. Need I remind you," he mentioned, voice far lower than she'd ever heard before, "I play for keeps."

They'd circled each other throughout this entire exchange, and Belle found herself internally relieved to be nearer to the entrance of the shop than Rum was. His behavior now fully set off warnings in her head. And in a way, she understood she still had a chance to back out. A final chance, but a chance nonetheless.

However, she remembered at that moment where she'd been not even a full month ago. Where she had lived, the memories eating at her. How much that rejection, that opening up of body, mind and soul, had ultimately hurt more than any pain she'd ever encountered.

Due to the power-hungry man before her.

No, Rum may have been experiencing jealousy, but he wasn't nearly to the point of agony she'd been. To the edge of sanity, tempted to dive into the abyss because there was nothing left in life holding her back.

While his current state of mind made her nervous, Belle still recognized she had a long way to go before her vengeance was complete. And Rum's current instability only paved the way to that victory.

"You'll lose," she suddenly announced knowingly. For at that split second, she was more assured of victory than anything else.

Rum tilted his head, momentarily finding sanity.

"So will you," he revealed sadly. "But you won't realize it until the end."

There was an unspoken point he tried to make clear with the statement, but Belle ignored it.

"Is that supposed to frighten me?"

"No. You've made it quite clear how unafraid you are. And this lack of fear will be your downfall."

Belle frowned, crossing her arms.

"My downfall? You're insane! Just because I don't fear you anymore doesn't mean you have the right to call me weak. You have no idea what I'm capable of."

"And neither do you!" he exclaimed pointedly. "And that, Belle, is where you should be petrified. You are twisting what I feel for you in dangerous ways. If you persist, as I know you will since these days, vengeance becomes you, then I hope you are prepared for what is in store when my jealousy outgrows my guilt."

She shrunk back underneath his dark gaze, praying her anxiety didn't seep into her face.

"Is that a threat on my life?" she noted coolly. If her life was in danger, she might have to have Regina intervene.

Unfortunately, his rebuttal instilled true fear (the fear she had promised to be depleted from her entirely), into every waking cell of her body.

"No, no, no, no, no," he laughed, voice channeling more of a creature's than a man's, "that is a threat on your _freedom_."

Forcing herself not to gulp, Belle risked a step backwards.

She'd long ago become uncomfortable with the situation, but only now did she realize how badly she wanted to escape from Rum's presence. It was tainted with a darkness that made it hard to breathe. The type of darkness one locked their door against, shivering underneath the covers, hoping it never reached you.

"Leaving already, are we? Was it something I said?" he mocked, continuing forward.

She threw him a dirty look, unsure what to say anymore as her feet carefully retreated backwards up the steps.

"Where's your backbone now, lass? Not that I mind," Rum mused, smirk returning. "I've got this fantastic image of your body shoved against my front door right now, my own covering it. I think the desire in our bodies would do most of the talking, don't you think?"

Belle nearly tripped over the last step leading to the front door. Rum had been steadily gaining on her, and for a quick, bewildering minute, she wasn't sure if she could throw open the door and jump out in time for Rum not to grab at her.

_How the hell did this turn out so wrongly?_

Luckily, Belle never had to worry about this unspoken fear.

Both of them had been so immersed within each other that they hardly registered the door propped open, a blonde woman leaning against the frame.

She made her presence clear by announcing, "While I'm relieved you're not too much of a prude to have sex, I'm kinda put off if you make it a habit of describing your sexual fantasies to customers."

Like a spell had been broken, Rum's features morphed back into that of a man's - polite, detached, and respectable.

Belle nearly laughed at the change, relieved for the unknown person at her back.

"I was in the middle of business, Miss Swan."

There was a coldness in his tone that pricked up the hairs on Belle's arms.

"People who are generally in the middle of "business"," she countered, "don't tend to leave their door signs at 'open'. Unless that's a personal kink."

Despite herself, Belle let out a chuckle, turning toward the woman she'd heard so many things about.

"Emma Swan?"

The blonde woman fixed her eyes on Belle, features softening considerably.

"That'd be me," she confirmed with a smile. "Did I really interrupt...business?"

"I wouldn't know," Belle lightly responded. "Business with Mr. Gold is about as pleasant as business with a corpse."

Emma choked back a laugh, palm conveniently blocking the view of her twitching lips.

Behind her, she knew exactly what sort of murderous expression Rum carefully concealed.

But she had to leave the shop with some sort of victory. He may have scared her with his words, but she'd just as easily make sure it wouldn't be a habit of his to intimidate her.

"I'll leave you two alone," Belle finished, oddly at ease with the woman she'd initially disliked. "I was on my way out anyway."

"Nice meeting you," Emma mentioned, smiling once more.

"You as well."

And with that, Belle exited the shop.

She had much to ponder over regarding Rum's threats, if she should even see them as such. Maybe he was just trying to make her quit scheming.

If this was the case, then she knew she had to pursue her goals even more rigorously. She wouldn't be deterred from making him suffer that easily.

_How am I going to do that without paining somebody else as much as I did Andrew?_

There in lay her dilemma. Yes, she was willing to go the distance to cause Rum agony. And while his actions had been somewhat disturbing, they had plainly showed her how much she'd gotten to him. But was she really willing to play around with another person's emotions, especially when she saw how heart breaking it'd been for Andrew in the end?

_Never thought I'd say this, but I think I need to consult Regina._

* * *

**So, we**** saw a darker side of both Belle and Rum. Belle is convinced, or at least trying to convince herself that Rum's threats are nothing more than scare tactics. Meanwhile, Rum shows he's quite affected by Belle's activities, perhaps foretelling a not so pleasant awakening for Belle. Of course this is all just food for thought. Where I go next will surprise even me. Oh, and poor Andrew (Dr. Whale). He just wanted some loving! Next chapter has Belle deciphering the guilt she feels for what she did to Andrew and Regina's take on how to deal with such pesky feelings. Let me know your thoughts in a review!**


End file.
